Trapped
by curnewha
Summary: While attempting to do a live stream of amnesia, Pewdiepie is pulled into the game and meets a girl, but will they get out of the game? And if they do... Will Felix pick Marzia or the new girl?


**Hello kawaii kangaroos! This is chapter 1 of my new fanfic, Trapped. It's Felix/PewdiepiexHilary and ya, I will be using the same character for everything ;3. I DO NOT OWN AMNESIA OR PEWDIEPIE IT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL TO OWN PEOPLE, DON'T HURT ME. I haven't watched any gameplay of amnesia so if I get anything wrong just tell me in the comments and I'll fix it (But don't be mean about it!). Start reading!**

**Felix's PoV:**

I'm about to start playing a game of amnesia. I start recording as the game boots up.

"H-How's it goin' bros? My name's _pewwwwdiepie._Today, we are playing another game of amnesiaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, as my monitor lights up and I get sucked into the game. I look around and see tons of other people, but I don't reconize any of them. A lot of them notice me and run over, asking for autographs and pictures. Once the crowd had left, everyone started talking about how they were in the game. Some wanted the game to start but some where scared out of their minds. I hear someone walk up to me and grab my hand. I look beside me and a girl is there.

"Sorry. I know you must think I'm wierd, but you're the only person here I know, and I'm scared to death." Her voice quivers as she speaks.

''It's ok. So... What's your name?" I ask.

"I-I'm Hilary..." She answers.

"That's a nice name. So... If you are scared of this game... Why did you get it?" I question.

"That's the thing, I didn't. I was just playing Diablo Three and I got sucked in. And now I'm here..." Hilary explains. I look in her eyes and I see that she's almost crying.

"That's wierd."

"Were you about to make another amnesia video?" She asks me.

"Ya. My camera must still be rolling. Now that I think about it, it was a livestream. That means that the bros who are watching will see what happened!" I smile.

"Pewds that's great! The fact that you're famous and you like making videos has saved us!" Hilary immediatly brightens up.

"Only sort-of. We still have to get out of the game." I frown.

"Oh... Right..."

"And you can call me Felix." I smile.

"O-ok..." Hilary blushes, looking down.

The figure of a man appears infront of us. Hilary's face twists into an angry scowel as she lets go of my hand. The man laughs when he sees her.

"Zak... I knew it... I hate you _so much_ for this. When I get out of here I'm going to litarally kill you." Hilary sneers at the man.

"Hilary! I thought you would be _happy!_ I helped you meet Pewdiepie after all." The man smirks.

"Felix... This is Zak. We were friends in junior high but we had a fight and now he hates me." Hilary explains.

_Well __**someone **__can hold a grudge._

" Zak! I tried to be your friend but now you've gone too far! You know I'm scared of this kind of thing!" Hilary yells at him.

"I don't care. Besides, I can't get you out now." Zak turns to the crowd," You need to clear the game to get back to reality. Oh, and if you die in the game, you die in real life. Good luck." He announces.

Zak disappears and the game starts. Hilary falls to the ground in fear as we all run out the door.

"Hilary! Come on!" I run back to her.

"I-I can't..." Hilary stutters, as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Well.. You'll die if you stay here." I explain, picking her up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" She asks, blushing.

"Helping. Let's go." I start to run and Hilary clings onto me.

"F-Felix, I-I can run." She murmurs.

"Oh, alright." I put her down and she stands beside me, I was a little sad to put her down.

_Wait! Why am I thinking like that?!_

She puts her hands in her pockets and pulls out her phone.

"Hey! I wonder if my gun app works in here!" She laughs.

"Give it a try!" I chuckle.

She pulls the trigger and a bullet shoots out of her phone's headphone jack. I turn around and I look at Hilary. She looks almost as shocked as I am.

"My phone.. Is a gun..." She mutters.

"Get this app on your phone and we'll both have guns." She turns serious.

"Ok. Got it." I confirm.

"Ok. Allons-y!" She shouts, running away.

_At least she's not scared anymore._

I run after her and we come face to face with a grunt. I scream and I'm about to run when Hilary shoots it's head five times. It falls to the floor. It wasn't dead, but it was stunned.

"Come on." She smirks, running off again.

"I'm coming!" I chase after her.

"LET'S GO FIND STEPHANOOOOOO!" She shouts, attracting two more grunts. We jog a bit forward, and then we turn our waists while continuing to jog, and we shot the grunts. We turned back around and ran like the wind.

**Hilary's PoV:**

After a while, we slowed to a walk and stopped to rest in a small room. We sat down on the floor and caught our breath. It was an awkward silence, until Felix broke it.

"So... You're a bro?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm..." I nodded, closing my eyes.

"What's your favourite video of mine?"

"The fifth video of the skate three series. It always makes me laugh. I watched it so much that I memorized everything that you said."

"Wow... That's incredible."

"I had Skate Three as a demo but after I watched the first video, I wanted to buy it. After a while I got my chance and bought it in Newfoundland."

"That's awesome. Do you travel alot?"

"I guess... I go to Newfoundland every year and then somewhere else too."

"Somewhere else?"

"Ya. It's a different location every year."

"Oh. Have you ever gone to Sweden, Italy, or England?"

"No, but I want to."

"Hmm..."

"How's Marzia?"

"She's ok I guess... Her dad just died in an accident but I think she's doing well."

**Marzia's PoV:**

*Sobbing*

**Felix's PoV:**

Awkward silence again.

"So how many people do you think have died already?" Hilary askes, her face falling.

"Probably alot."

"You're right guys, there _is_ alot dead already! Exactly two thousand, nine hundred, and seventy-six people have died! Make that two thousand, nine hundred seventy-eight." Zak appeared again, grinning like the cheshire cat.

" This is all _your _fault! You killed all those people! Just to get back at me! You monster!" Hilary shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at him. I noticed that she didn't have her nails painted, that's not very girl-like. In fact, she wasn't _dressed_ very girly either. A black tank top with a blue and black flannel unbuttoned button-up longsleeve, black ripped skinny jeans, and black and red converses. She also had a necklace with a snowflake pendant around her neck, and her brown and blonde hair was only brushed. Not styled or anything. Was she a tomboy? She plays video games and dresses more like a boy than she does a girl, her nails aren't painted, her hair isn't styled, and the only piece of jewelery she was wearing was a necklace. She's a little bit of a tomboy.

"Well... Of course it's my fault. I put them in here. Just to see you die a slow and painfull death." Zak smirked.

"But you don't need to kill other people!" I shouted, standing up as well.

"Yes I do, the more people die, the more Hilary will feel guilty. I'll even kill you. Just to see Hilary suffer. Plus, the more time Hilary spends talking and not playing the game, the more people die. Did you know that if she clears the game, everyone is able to leave? Same goes for if she died. I just want to see how this will turn out." Zak sneers.

"You're a horrible person!" Hilary lunges at Zak, and punches him in the face. Zak grows furious and disappears.

"How did you punch him?! I thought he was a hologram!" I gasp.

"No, if you looked at the definition and how he actually stood on the ground, you could tell that he was real." Hilary explained.

"What does standing on the ground have to do with anything?"

"Holograms float."

"Oh, then how did he leave?"

"He's the hacker. He can do whatever he wants."

Just then, about twenty grunts burst burst through the door.

"GODDAMNIT ZAK!" Hilary shouted. 

Suddenly, Hilary fell to the floor and groaned.

"Hilary! What's wrong?!" I asked, kneeling beside her.

"I know what this is. You need to get out of here!" She shouted at me.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

I did as she said, and ran out of the room. But I stayed behind the door and watched what happened. Thankfully, the door had a window, so I could see what happened clearly. The grunts surrounded Hilary, as I watched in horror. However, a few minutes later, multiple grunts went flying as a new woman emerged from Hilary's former position. This girl had jet-black hair, extremely pale skin, red eyes (That appeared to be bleeding but on closer inspection I could see that it was markings), black tribal markings all down her arms, long black nails (That looked like claws), razor sharp teeth, dark red dragon wings, and she was wearing the same clothes as Hilary had been. I took a closer look at the girl's face, and relized that it was Hilary.

_What?! But Hilary's all nice and... Normal... This Hilary, she-she's a demon._

Hilary began knocking down grunts left and right, leaving them dead. Yes, dead. In a matter of seconds all the grunts had been killed and she collapsed on the ground. I rushed back inside the room and knelt beside Hilary, just as she began to transform back to normal. Her hair faded back to it's normal brown and blonde colour, all the markings faded, her nails shrunk back to their unpainted size, her teeth returned to normal, the wings dispersed into her back, and her eyes drained back to a nice chocolate brown. But her skin was still pale.

"Felix? I thought I told you to run..." She mumbled. I held her close to my chest and she hugged me.

"You did. But I watched you through that window in the door." I explained, still holding her.

"That was Shatter, a bloodthirsty demon that I have programmed into her. Every time that Hilary feels angry, Shatter will take over and kill anything she sees, including other players. So watch out for that." Zak's voice rang through the air.

"Well... At least we have a way to fend for ourselves now."

"Ya..."

**Well that's that! If you have any suggestions for fanfictions or what I should do in the next chapter, feel free to leave a comment! That's all my marvolus monkeys!**


End file.
